lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
DC Cinematic Universe (DCCU)
The DC Cinematic Universe (DCCU for short) is a shared universe of DC Comics properties. This shared universe exists on Earth-3, an alternate universe in which the cinematic stances, decisions, entries, and popularity of DC and Marvel were swapped on January 1st, 2004. Phase 1 Batman * Summary: After being captured by terrorists following a missile demonstration in Bialya, multi-billionaire Bruce Wayne uses his brilliant intellect to create a high-tech suit to escape. Being an irresponsible, wealthy playboy before, he has a change of heart regarding his company policies and dedicates himself to cleaning up Wayne Enterprises' patented weapons and taking care of the terrorist group that got their hands on them. To do so, he builds an even better suit of armour, the "Bat-Suit". However, not everyone in his company likes the new direction he's chosen. * Characters: ** Bruce Wayne / Batman. Replaces Tony Stark / Iron Man. ** Selina Kyle. Replaces Pepper Potts. ** Lucius Fox. Replaces Happy Hogan. ** ALFRED. Replaces JARVIS. ** Rick Flag. Replaces Phil Coulson. ** Dick Grayson. Replaces James Rhodes. ** Yao Fei. Replaces Ho Yinsen. ** Vicki Vale. Replaces Christina Everhart. ** Amanda Waller. Replaces Nick Fury. ** Antonio Dorrance / Bane. Replaces Obadiah Stane / Iron Monger. ** Wayne Enterprises. Replaces Stark Industries. ** ARGUS. Replaces SHIELD. ** League of Shadows. Replaces the Ten Rings. * Locations: ** Gotham City. Replaces New York City. ** Wayne Manor. Replaces Stark Tower. ** Bialya. Replaces Afghanistan. * Objects: ** Bat-Suit. Replaces Iron Man Armour. ** Technology from Bruce Wayne's first suit. Replaces Arc Reactor. * Other Info: ** Amanda Waller has an eyepatch covering her left eye, unlike her comic book incarnation. Shazam! * Summary: The story takes place five years after a magical explosion, turning our protagonist into a superhero. Billy Batson, now 16, has taken refuge in Mexico as a security camera installer, where he keeps a low profile and works on controlling his seemingly random spurts of power in his spare time. When Billy accidentally gets caught on tape uncontrollably transforming, he is hunted down by morally ambiguous military general Wade Eiling. Along for the ride is Ishmael Gregor, who plans on duplicating Billy's powers for himself. * Characters: ** Billy Batson / Shazam. Replaces Bruce Banner / The Hulk. ** Theodore Sivana. Replaces Samuel Sterns / Mr. Blue. ** Mary Eiling. Replaces Betty Ross. *** Mary Eiling is a loose adaptation of Mary Bromfield / Mary Marvel. ** Ishmael Gregor / Sabbac. Replaces Emil Blonsky / Abomination. ** Wade Eiling. Replaces Thaddeus Ross. * Locations: ** Mexico. Replaces Brazil. * Objects: N/A * Other Info: ** Unlike other films in the DCCU, this film was made by Universal rather than Warner Brothers. ** Mary Eiling is an original character, slightly based on Mary Marvel. Batman 2 * Summary: Several months after the events of Batman 1, the film deals with the consequences of Bruce Wayne outing himself as Batman and becoming the world's newest defender. His first major issue is congressional hearings about sharing his tech, with rival (and perpetually second-place to Bruce) industrialist Roman Sionis standing the most to gain. Despite their best efforts, Bruce is untouchable: unbeatable in conferences and unstoppable as Batman. But his invincibility is tested by Tommy Elliot (the Joker), an old business partner with a grudge against Bruce who is more than capable of challenging his genius, as Bruce is also dealing with a slowly fatal medical condition resulting from his continued usage of untested technology. Black Canary also features in a supporting role and Dick Grayson suits up as his alter-ego Robin. * Characters: ** Bruce Wayne / Batman. Replaces Tony Stark / Iron Man. ** Selina Kyle. Replaces Pepper Potts. ** Lucius Fox. Replaces Happy Hogan. ** ALFRED. Replaces JARVIS. ** Dick Grayson / Robin. Replaces James Rhodes / War Machine. ** Amanda Waller. Replaces Nick Fury. ** Dinah Drake / Black Canary. Replaces Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow. ** Tommy Elliot / The Joker. Replaces Ivan Vanko / Whiplash. ** Roger Elliot. Replaces Anton Vanko. ** Roman Sionis. Replaces Justin Hammer. * Locations: ** Gotham City. Replaces New York City. ** Wayne Manor. Replaces Stark Tower. * Objects: N/A * Other Info: ** Black Canary's backstory is changed to have been rescued by ARGUS after being forced to be a member of the League of Shadows. Additionally, her Metahuman ability is removed, which is instead emulated via technology. Wonder Woman * Summary: When Princess Diana's headstrong and arrogant actions bring warfare to the once peaceful Themyscira, her mother, Hippolyta, casts her from Themyscira as punishment. Banished to live among mere mortals, she must learn what it means to be a true hero if she is to stop the threat from her island invading the mortal land. Meanwhile, her sister Circe discovers her true origins and sets her on a campaign to steal her sister's place in Hippolyta's eyes. * Characters: ** Diana / Wonder Woman. Replaces Thor Odinson. ** Hippolyta. Replaces Odin Borson. ** Steve Trevor. Replaces Jane Foster. ** Simon Stagg. Replaces Erik Selvig. ** Madame Xanadu. Replaces Heimdall. ** Zeus. Replaces Frigga Freyrdottir. ** Mercy Graves. Replaces Jasper Sitwell. ** Circe. Replaces Loki Laufeyson. ** Tsaritsa. Replaces Laufey. * Locations: ** Themyscira. Replaces Asgard. ** Opal City. Replaces New Mexico. * Objects: ** Lasso of Truth. Replaces Mjolnir. * Other Info: N/A Superman: Man of Tomorrow * Summary: Taking place in the timeframe of 1942 to 1945, Man of Tomorrow tells the story of superpowered outcast Clark Kent, who volunteers for a secret government program that tests the limits of the human species. Discovering his alien heritage and purpose in life, Kent goes to war against Nazi Germany's military forces — including John Corben and his legion of traitors called Cadmus, who have their plans for world domination. * Characters: ** Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman. Replaces Steve Rogers / Captain America. ** Lois Lane. Replaces Peggy Carter. ** Jimmy Olsen. Replaces Bucky Barnes. ** Philip Wayne. Replaces Howard Stark. ** Fred Danvers. Replaces Abraham Erskine. ** John Corben / Metallo. Replaces Johann Schmidt / Red Skull. ** Winslow Schott. Replaces Arnim Zola. ** The Blackhawks. Replaces the Howling Commandos. ** Cadmus. Replaces HYDRA. * Locations: N/A * Objects: ** Motherbox Shard Epsilon / The Spellbook. Replaces the Space Stone / The Tesseract. * Other Info: N/A DC's Justice League * Summary: Following the end of the previous movie, ARGUS has recovered the Spellbook, a Themysciran relic they hope can serve as a source of infinite energy. However, their experiments with the device attract the attention of Circe, the creator of the Spellbook, who promises it to a third party in exchange for an army to conquer the Earth. To stop Circe, ARGUS director Amanda Waller assembles time-displaced alien Clark Kent, billionaire playboy with a dark side Bruce Wayne, magical goddess warrior Diana Prince, half-adult superhero, half-troubled teen Billy Batson, and master assassins Dinah Drake and Oliver Queen. Now the six heroes must set aside their conflicting personalities and motivations and work together if they hope to save the world. * Characters: ** Clark Kent / Superman. Replaces Steve Rogers / Captain America. ** Bruce Wayne / Batman. Replaces Tony Stark / Iron Man. ** Billy Batson / Shazam. Replaces Bruce Banner / The Hulk. ** Diana Prince / Wonder Woman. Replaces Thor Odinson. ** Dinah Drake / Black Canary. Replaces Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow. ** Oliver Queen / Green Arrow. Replaces Clint Barton / Hawkeye. ** Amanda Waller. Replaces Nick Fury. ** Rick Flag. Replaces Phil Coulson. ** Lyla Michaels. Replaces Maria Hill. ** Circe. Replaces Loki Laufeyson. ** Roger Hayden / Psycho-Pirate. Replaces Loki Laufeyson. ** Uxas / Darkseid. Replaces Thanos. ** Justice League. Replaces the Avengers. ** ARGUS. Replaces SHIELD. ** Parademons. Replaces Chitari. * Locations: ** The Watchtower. Replaces the Helicarrier. ** Metropolis. Replaces New York City. * Objects: ** Motherbox Shard Gamma / The Spear of Destiny. Replaces the Mind Stone / the Scepter. ** Motherbox Shard Epsilon / The Spellbook. Replaces the Space Stone / The Tesseract. * Other Info: ** Parademons are equipped with weapons that produce green energy blasts capable of hurting Superman. These are implied to be Green Kryptonite-based weaponry. Phase 2 Batman 3 * Summary: When an enemy from the past targets that which billionaire Bruce Wayne holds most dear, he must rely on his ingenuity to protect those closest to him. Still haunted by the events from the Battle of Metropolis, he must confront challenges from not only this old adversary but from himself as well, and finally answer a question which has plagued him from the beginning: Is he the one who defines the mask? Or is it the mask that defines him? * Characters: ** Bruce Wayne / Batman. ** Selina Kyle. ** Lucius Fox. ** ALFRED. ** Dick Grayson / Nightwing. Replaces James Rhodes / Iron Patriot. ** Tim Drake. Replaces Harley Keener. ** Victor Fries / Mister Freeze. Replaces Aldrich Killian. ** Kaden Connors / Ra's al Ghul. Replaces Trevor Slattery / The Mandarin. ** HIVE. Replaces AIM. * Locations: N/A * Objects: N/A * Other Info: N/A Wonder Woman: Underworld * Summary: Following an assault on Themyscira by Hades and his dark forces, Wonder Woman teams up with her disgraced sister Circe, still imprisoned for her actions in Justice League, and a possessed Steve Trevor to breach the eponymous Underworld (not to be confused with Hell) and take the fight to their enemy. * Characters: ** Diana / Wonder Woman. ** Hippolyta. ** Steve Trevor. ** Circe. ** Simon Stagg. ** Madame Xanadu. ** Zeus. ** Larfleeze. Replaces Taneeler Tivan / The Collector. ** Hades. Replaces Malekith. ** Giganta. Replaces Kurse. * Locations: ** Underworld. Replaces Svartalfheim. * Objects: ** Lasso of Truth. ** Motherbox Shard Alpha / The Sage Force. Replaces the Reality Stone / The Aether. ** Boom Tubes. Replaces Convergence Portals. * Other Info: N/A Superman: The Guardian * Summary: Picking up after the events of Justice League, the film revolves around the still struggling man out of time, Clark Kent, working with ARGUS to battle new global threats as Superman. However, after an assassination attempt on ARGUS director Amanda Waller by the enigmatic Guardian, Clark discovers sometimes the greatest threats can come from within, and goes on the run with Black Canary to uncover the truth. * Characters: ** Clark Kent / Superman. ** Dinah Drake / Black Canary. ** John Irons / Steel. Replaces Sam Wilson / The Falcon. ** Lana Lane. Replaces Sharon Carter / Agent 13. ** Amanda Waller. ** Lois Lane. ** Maxwell Lord. Replaces Alexander Pierce. ** Mercy Graves. ** Winslow Schott. ** Jimmy Olsen / Guardian. Replaces Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier. ** Lawrence Crock / Sportsmaster. Replaces Brock Rumlow / Crossbones. ** Phil Masters. Replaces Wolfgang von Strucker. ** ARGUS. ** CADMUS. * Locations: The Watchtowers. Replaces the Helicarriers. * Objects: N/A * Other Info: N/A Doom Patrol * Summary: Darryl Jones, head of the DEO, has vengeance on his mind after discovering that his father was killed by a Metahuman. He goes behind his government's back and strikes a pact with one of the most dreaded beings in the multiverse, Darkseid. In exchange for a powerful piece of Apokoliptic technology, the New God will grant Jones' one wish: genocide. However, the tech has already been looted from its hiding place by Cliff Steele aka Robotman, an outlaw and thief with the body of a machine. He knows nothing of the tech's nature — he was raised by a morally ambiguous conman and simply wants to sell the tech off. He goes behind the back of his alcoholic father figure Niles Caulder and takes the tech to National City, where he's set upon by the obscure vigilantes Mento and Crazy Jane, as well as Darkseid's unwilling associate Elasti-Woman. After this ragtag band of misfits ends up flung into a maximum-security prison alongside the infamous Negative Man, their mutual self-interest pits them against the Green Lantern Corps, the Chief, and Darryl Jones' relentless pursuit... and unexpectedly turns them into heroes. * Characters: ** Cliff Steele / Robotman. Replaces Peter Quill / Star-Lord. ** Larry Trainor / Negative Man. Replaces Drax / The Destroyer. ** Steve Dayton / Mento. Replaces Rocket Raccoon. ** Kay Challis / Crazy Jane. Replaces Groot. ** Rita Farr / Elasti-Woman. Replaces Gamora. ** Niles Caulder / The Chief. Replaces Yondu Udonta. ** Darryl Jones. Replaces Ronan / The Accuser. ** Orion. Replaces Nebula. ** Larfleeze. Replaces Taneeler Tivan / The Collector. ** Lobo / The Main Man. Replaces Korath / The Pursuer. ** Darkseid. ** The Doom Patrol. Replaces the Guardians of the Galaxy. ** The Green Lantern Corps. Replaces the Nova Corps. ** The DEO. Replaces the Kree. * Locations: ** National City. Replaces Xandar. ** Okaara. Replaces Knowhere. ** National City History Museum. Replaces Morag. * Objects: ** Motherbox Shard Zeta / The Unwritten Book. Replaces the Power Stone / The Orb. * Other Info: ** The DEO is a composite adaptation with the Bureau of Normalcy and the Men From NOWHERE. Justice League: The Brother Eye Initiative * Summary: Following the collapse of ARGUS and re-emergence of Cadmus in Superman: The Guardian, Bruce Wayne reunites the Justice League to take charge of world security. Realizing the League can't respond to every threat, Wayne also revives a long-discarded peacekeeping program called Brother Eye, an A.I. based on Bruce himself leading an army of Bat-drones to maintain world peace. But Brother Eye evolves beyond his creator's programming and decides the only way to save the world from future threats is to eliminate the status quo and those who protect it, starting with the Justice League. With Brother Eye wreaking havoc with the stolen Spellbook, the team sets off to destroy the rogue AI, encountering new heroes (and villains) along the way. * Characters: ** Clark Kent / Superman. ** Bruce Wayne / Batman. ** Billy Batson / Shazam. ** Diana Prince / Wonder Woman. ** Dinah Drake / Black Canary. ** Oliver Queen / Green Arrow. ** Kendra Saunders / Hawkgirl. Replaces Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch. ** Carter Hall / Hawkman. Replaces Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver. ** John Smith / The Red Tornado. Replaces Vision. ** Dick Grayson / Robin. ** Amanda Waller. ** Harrison Wells. Replaces Helen Cho. ** ORACLE. Replaces FRIDAY. ** Simon Stagg. ** Felicity Smoak. Replaces Laura Barton. ** John Irons / Steel. Replaces Sam Wilson / The Falcon. ** Brother Eye. Replaces Ultron. ** Phil Masters. Replaces Wolfgang von Strucker. ** Sean Sonus. Replaces Ulysses Klaue. ** Darkseid. * Locations: ** Kahndaq. Replaces Sokovia. ** Hall of Justice. Replaces Avengers HQ. * Objects: ** Lasso of Truth. ** Motherbox Shard Gamma / The Spear of Destiny. * Other Info: N/A Atom * Summary: Ryan Choi, a recently-released burglar who is struggling to make an honest living is recruited by retired inventor Ray Palmer and his daughter Karen for one last job: steal Palmer's research from his former company, before it can be abused by the firm's new owner Sylbert Rundine. To accomplish this, Palmer outfits Choi with the Atom suit, a piece of technology with the ability to both increase the wearer's strength and shrink them down to the size of an atom. * Characters: ** Ryan Choi / Atom II. Replaces Scott Lang / Ant-Man II. ** Ray Palmer / Atom. Replaces Hank Pym / Ant-Man. ** Karen Duncan. Replaces Hope van Dyne. ** Mel Duncan / The Bumblebee. Replaces Janet van Dyne / The Wasp. ** David Ratchet. Replaces Luis. ** Rhonda Loring. Replaces Cassie Lang. ** Jean Loring. Replaces Maggie Lang. ** Jim Gordon. Replaces Jim Paxton. ** Sylbert Rundine / Dwarfstar. Replaces Darren Cross / Yellowjacket. * Locations: ** Palmer Technologies. Replaces Pym Technologies. * Objects: N/A * Other Info: ** The reason that Ryan Choi is a burglar is that he wanted to develop a cure for his daughter, who had succumbed to MacGregor's Disease. At the end of the film, Ray Palmer helps Ryan develop a cure. Phase 3 Superman: Gods Among Us * Summary: Following the dissolution of ARGUS in The Guardian, one of Bruce Wayne's creations going on a killing spree in The Brother Eye Initiative and Hawkgirl's accidental destruction of a building while saving Superman during a terrorist attack in Africa, the collective governments of the world ratify an accord to regulate the actions of metahumans. This polarizes the Justice League and other superheroes, who split into two factions. On one side is Clark Kent/Superman, who fears metahumans becoming political pawns after the events of The Guardian. On the other is Bruce Wayne/Batman, who becomes a major proponent of the Kahndaq Accords as atonement for his actions in The Brother Eye Initiative. The former allies now find themselves facing each other in a battle that will change their lives, and the world, forever. * Characters: ** Clark Kent / Superman. ** Bruce Wayne / Batman. ** Dinah Drake / Black Canary. ** Jimmy Olsen / Guardian. ** John Irons / Steel. ** Kendra Saunders / Hawkgirl. ** Oliver Queen / Green Arrow. ** John Smith / The Red Tornado. ** Ryan Choi / Atom II. ** Mari McCabe / Vixen. Replaces T'Challa / Black Panther. ** Barry Allen / Flash. Replaces Peter Parker / Spider-Man. ** Lana Lane. ** Sue Dibny. Replaces Everett Ross. ** Lex Luthor. Replaces Helmut Zemo. ** Wade Eiling. ** Lawrence Crock / Sportsmaster. * Locations: ** Germany. ** Zambesi. Replaces Wakanda. * Objects: ** Kahndaq Accords. Replaces Sokovia Accords. * Other Info: N/A Zatanna * Summary: This story revolves around Zatanna Zatara, a brilliant stage magician whose career is ruined after a car accident kills her father (her stage partner) and causes irreparable nerve damage in her hands. Searching for a means to cure herself, Zatanna travels to Zandia where she encounters the Resurrection Man, who offers to help Zatanna in exchange for her becoming their latest disciple in a secret war against the supernatural evils of the multiverse. * Characters: ** Zatanna Zatara. Replaces Stephen Strange / Doctor Strange. ** Mitchell Shelley / Resurrection Man. Replaces the Ancient One. ** Felix Faust. Replaces Mordo. ** Bobo / Detective Chimp. Replaces Wong. ** Giovanni Zatara. New character. ** Cat Grant. Replaces Christine Palmer. ** Trigon. Replaces Dormammu. ** Sebastian Blood / Brother Blood. Replaces Kaecilius. ** The Church of Blood. Replaces the Zealots. * Locations: ** House of Mystery. Replaces Sanctum Santorum. ** Zandia. Replaces Kamar-Taj. ** Azarath. Replaces the Dark Dimension. * Objects: ** Motherbox Shard Delta / Ruby of Life. Replaces the Time Stone / Eye of Agamotto. * Other Info: ** Unlike the comics, Zatanna is openly bisexual in the film, whereas in her origin she is heterosexual. ** As opposed to the Living Tribunal being mentioned by Mordo, the Phantom Stranger is mentioned by Faust. Doom Patrol Album 2 * Summary: Two months after the defeat of the villainous Darryl Jones, the Doom Patrol are riding high on their newfound notoriety, selling their services as heroes for hire. Unfortunately, when they take a job for a kingdom called Nurnheim in exchange for their captive, Darryl's former ally Orion, the Doom Patrol ends up angering their easily-offended clients and get put on Nurnheim's hitlist. Now the Doom Patrol are on the run from Nurnheim and the team's old enemies/allies once lead by the Chief, who have mutinied against their boss for his softness on his former apprentice Cliff, and are now leading Mother Archon's manhunt. And just to complicate matters, Cliff's father Danny has resurfaced, along with Jade, a protégée of his own. * Characters: ** Cliff Steele / Robotman. ** Larry Trainor / Negative Man. ** Steve Dayton / Mento. ** Kay Challis / Crazy Jane. ** Rita Farr / Elasti-Woman. ** Jade. Replaces Mantis. ** Orion. ** Niles Caulder / The Chief. ** Adam Strange. Replaces Stakar Ogord. ** Captain Carrot. Replaces Howard the Duck. ** Danny / The Street. Replaces Ego / The Living Planet. ** Mother Archon. Replaces Ayesha. ** Ernest Franklin / Beard Hunter. Replaces Taserface. ** Starro, the Conqueror. Replaces the Abilisk. ** The Doom Patrol. ** The Cult of the Unwritten Book. Replaces the Sovereign. * Locations: ** Nurnheim. Replaces the Sovereign Empire. * Objects: N/A * Other Info: ** In a post-credits scene, the Mother Archon references a being of her creation named the Scarab. ** Danny the Street was a benevolent character in the source material. Flash: City of Shadows * Summary: Following his "field trip" battling the Justice League in Superman: Gods Among Us, Central City native Barry Allen continues trying to juggle his dual life as an 'ordinary' high school student at Keystone Academy of Science and Technology, and the crime-fighting hero Flash. Now Barry must navigate impressing his new benefactor Bruce Wayne, getting ready for his high school's homecoming dance, catching bank robbers, finishing his homework on time, rescuing people from building fires, and learning how to talk to girls. Bruce's greatest challenge lies in stopping a sinister criminal ring using experimental "solid light" projectors and other high tech equipment to terrorize the city, despite Bruce's concerns that he's too young to be putting himself in harm's way. * Characters: ** Barry Allen / Flash. Replaces Peter Parker / Spider-Man. ** Manuel Lago. Replaces Ned Leeds. ** Bruce Wayne / Batman. ** Gideon. Replaces Karen. ** Linda Light / Linda Park. Replaces Liz Toomes / Liz Allan. ** Iris West. Replaces Michelle Jones / MJ. ** Darla Frye. Replaces May Parker / Aunt May. *** This character is a loose adaptation of Darryl Frye. ** Jay Garrick. Replaces Roger Harrington. ** Arthur Light / Dr. Light. Replaces Adrian Toomes / The Vulture. ** Hartley Rathaway / Pied Piper II. Replaces Jackson Brice / Shocker II. ** Hamlin Rule / Pied Piper. Replaces Herman Schultz / Shocker. ** Tony Woodward. Replaces Eugene "Flash" Thompson. ** Clifford Carmichael. Replaces Phineas Mason / The Tinkerer. ** David Hersch / Cicada. Replaces Mac Gargan / Scorpion. * Locations: ** Central City. Replaces Brooklyn. ** Keystone Academy of Science and Technology. Replaces Midtown School. * Objects: ** Future Flash costume. Replaces the Iron Spider. * Other Info: ** Unlike the counterpart film Spider-Man: Homecoming, Flash: City of Shadows was not developed by a different company than the rest of the films. Wonder Woman: Armageddon * Summary: After the return of Ares, a ruthless, ancient being who had been imprisoned millennia ago, goddess of truth Diana Prince finds herself and fellow Leaguer Billy Batson/Shazam marooned halfway across the universe on a barbaric planet — and without her enchanted lasso, the Lasso of Truth. With time running out, Diana and Billy must now escape the alien gladiatorial contest that pit them against each other and find a way back home, before Ares brings an end to Themysciran civilization once and for all. * Characters: ** Diana Prince / Wonder Woman. ** Billy Batson / Shazam. ** Artemis. Replaces Brunnhilde / Valkyrie. ** Circe. ** Icon. Replaces Korg. ** Madame Xanadu. ** Zatanna. ** Ares. Replaces Hela. ** Mongul. Replaces En Dwi Gast / The Grandmaster. ** Hercules. Replaces Surtur. ** Barbara Minerva / Cheetah. Replaces Skurge. ** Duke of Deception. Replaces Topaz. * Locations: ** Themyscira. ** Warworld. Replaces Sakaar. * Objects: ** Lasso of Truth. ** The Lazarus Pit. Replaces the Eternal Flame. * Other Info: N/A Vixen * Summary: After the events of Superman: Gods Among Us, Mari McCabe returns home to the reclusive, techno-magical African nation of Zambesi, to succeed her late mother Amaya as their queen and protector — the Vixen. However, the combined forces of her estranged sister Kuasa and black market arms dealer Sean Sonus seek to destroy Zambesi from the inside and usurp Mari's throne. With the help of Zambesian intelligence agent (and Mari's ex-boyfriend) Jefferson Pierce, her intelligent adoptive sister Patty, her personal guards, the Tribe of the Spirit Totem — which includes Adam Macalester, part-time professor — as well as CIA agent Sue Dibny, it's up to Mari to keep her nation from falling apart. * Characters: ** Mari McCabe / Vixen. Replaces T'Challa / Black Panther. ** Adam Macalester. Replaces Okoye. ** Patty McCabe. Replaces Shuri. ** Jefferson Pierce / Black Lightning. Replaces Nakia. ** Sue Dibny. Replaces Everett Ross. ** Amaya Jiwe. Replaces T'Chaka. ** Kuasa McCabe. Replaces Erik Stevens / Killmonger. ** Sean Sonus. Replaces Ulysses Klaue / Klaw. ** Mustapha Maksai. Replaces M'Baku. ** The Tribe of the Spirit Totem. Replaces the Dora Milaje. * Locations: ** Zambesi. Replaces Wakanda. * Objects: ** Tantu Totem / Spirit Totem. Replaces the Black Panther suit. * Other Info: ** Lots of creative liberties were taken when adapting Vixen since there is little source material compared to other characters such as Superman. Justice League: Darkseid War * Summary: After years of planning behind the scenes, the New God Darkseid finally comes to the forefront and begins to unite the six Motherbox Shards to drain their power into his armour — making him even more powerful than he already is — in order to enact his plan to save the universe for generations by eliminating half of all sentient life in an instant. Now, the heroes of Earth and the galaxy at large must unite before untold trillions are killed with the snap of Darkseid's fingers. * Characters: ** Bruce Wayne / Batman. ** Barry Allen / Flash. ** Diana Prince / Wonder Woman. ** Clark Kent / Superman. ** Zatanna Zatara. ** Billy Batson / Shazam. ** Cliff Steele / Robotman. ** Rita Farr / Elasti-Woman. ** Dinah Drake / Black Canary. ** John Smith / The Red Tornado. ** Kendra Saunders / Hawkgirl. ** Steve Dayton / Mento. ** Kay Challis / Crazy Jane. ** Mari McCabe / Vixen. ** Larry Trainor / Negative Man. ** Dick Grayson / Robin. ** Jimmy Olsen / Guardian. ** John Irons / Steel. ** John Corben / Metallo. ** Bobo / Detective Chimp. ** Selina Kyle. ** Madame Xanadu. ** Larfleeze. ** Uxas / Darkseid. ** Desaad. Replaces Ebony Maw. ** Mantis. Replaces Cull Obsidian. ** Glorious Godfrey. Replaces Corvus Glaive. ** Granny Goodness. Replaces Proxima Midnight. ** The Justice League. ** The Doom Patrol. ** The Furies. Replaces the Black Order. ** Mutated Paredemons. Replaces the Outriders. * Locations: ** Apokolips. Replaces Titan. ** Daxam. Replaces Vormir. * Objects: ** Darkseid's armour. Replaces the Infinity Gauntlet. ** Motherbox Shard Beta / The Anti-Life. Replaces the Soul Stone. ** The Godkiller. Replaces Stormbreaker. * Other Info: ** Amanda Waller and Lyla Michaels are among the many who are killed by the Obliteration (replaces the Decimation). When Waller is killed, she uses a pager to contact someone. The symbol on the pager is the Green Lantern emblem. Atom and the Bumblebee * Summary: The film follows the reformed criminal and part-time League ally, Ryan Choi / The "Astonishing" Atom. Or at least he was until he once again became a criminal for his decision to side with Superman in Superman: Gods Among Us. Now he's just hoping to not break probation and spend some time with his daughter. However, Ryan is soon pulled into an urgent new mission by his now fugitive mentor, Dr. Ray Palmer — the original Atom — and Palmer's daughter Karen, who's taken on the mantle of the Bumblebee, previously held by her mother Mel Duncan. Namely, to save Mel from her decades-long entrapment in the beyond bizarre Microverse. But first, the group has to get through a black market tech dealer named Carmine Falcone and an intangible thief known as "Vibe", who both want the pieces of tech our heroes need for their rescue for themselves. * Characters: ** Ryan Choi / Atom II. ** Karen Duncan / Bumblebee II. Replaces Hope van Dyne / Wasp II. ** Ray Palmer / Atom. ** Mel Duncan / Bumblebee. ** David Ratchet. ** Carmine Falcone. Replaces Sonny Burch. ** Francesca Ramon / Vibe. Replaces Ava Starr / Ghost. *** This character is a loose adaptation of Francisco Ramon / Vibe. * Locations: ** Microverse. Replaces the Quantum Realm. * Objects: N/A * Other Info: ** Vibe was a benevolent character in the source material. Green Lantern * Summary: Set in 1995, the film centers on "Art", who is introduced as a member of the Sinestro Corps, an elite special-ops squad within the forces of the Qwardians (a militaristic alien race previously alluded to in Doom Patrol). In the course of a war between the Qwardians and the Daxamites, a race of humanoid aliens with illusion technology, he finds himself on Earth. Upon his arrival, he discovers that the Daxamite leader Mon-El has set his sights on Earth for unknown reasons. But Mon-El isn't the only one who develops an interest in our planet... "Art" also finds out about his amnesiac past as a human on Earth, when he was a soldier named John Stewart. * Characters: ** John Stewart / Green Lantern II. Replaces Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel. ** Amanda Waller. ** Mon-El. Replaces Talos. ** Krypto. Replaces Goose. ** Hal Jordan / Green Lantern. Replaces Mar-Vell. ** Nick Kovak. Replaces Keller / Director Keller. ** Rick Flag. ** Thaal Sinestro. Replaces Yon-Rogg / Magnetron. ** Vril Dox / Brainiac. Replaces the Supreme Intelligence. * Locations: ** Qward. Replaces Hala. * Objects: ** Motherbox Shard Epsilon / The Spellbook. Replaces the Space Stone / The Tesseract. * Other Info: ** Much like the real world Captain Marvel, this film was heavily criticized, albeit for different reasons. Green Lantern was criticized for changing the backstory of John Stewart. Justice League: Crisis * Summary: After the cataclysmic events of Darkseid's victory, half of the universe's sentient life is gone, and the New God has disappeared to a faraway world. The surviving heroes from the Justice League and the Doom Patrol, meanwhile, are left to pick up the pieces of a shattered universe. However, following the arrival of a few new allies, Earth's greatest defenders discover a means that may allow them to undo the Obliteration, and bring back the friends and family they lost. And so, along with said allies, the original six Leaguers embark on one last mission together to set the world right, whatever it takes. * Characters: ** Oliver Queen / Dark Archer. Replaces Clint Barton / Ronin. ** Terri Wayne. Replaces Morgan Stark. *** Terri Wayne is a loose adaptation of Terry McGinnis / Batman Beyond. ** Selina Kyle / Catwoman. Replaces Pepper Potts / Rescue. ** Darkseid. ** And everyone else. Listen, I'm not writing down the entire DCCU cast on this section. * Locations: ** Hall of Justice. ** Daxam. Replaces Vormir. ** Metropolis. ** Themyscira. ** National City History Museum. ** Microverse. * Objects: ** The Motherbox Shards. Replaces the Infinity Stones. ** The "Power Glove". Replaces Iron Man's Infinity Gauntlet. * Other Info: ** This is the first time that the words "Justice League... unite!" have been uttered in the DCCU. The individual who was responsible for saying it was Clark Kent. Flash: A Thousand Miles Away * Summary: Set after the events of Justice League: Crisis, A Thousand Miles Away follows Barry Allen — better known as the crime-fighting hero Flash — on a European class trip following the funeral of his former mentor Bruce Wayne when he's unexpectedly forced into yet another colossal conflict against the entities known as the Elementals. Aside from receiving backup help from a resurgent ARGUS, Barry also gains the help of an unexpected ally: a man with supernatural abilities who goes by the name of Mirror Master. * Characters: ** Barry Allen / Flash. Replaces Peter Parker / Spider-Man. ** Manuel Lago. Replaces Ned Leeds. ** Amanda Waller. ** Iris West. Replaces Michelle Jones / MJ. ** Darla Frye. Replaces May Parker / Aunt May. ** Jay Garrick. Replaces Roger Harrington. ** Sam Scudder / Mirror Master. Replaces Quentin Beck / Mysterio. ** The Elementals. Replaces... the Elementals. *** Kyle Nimbus / The Mist. Replaces Zephyr / Cyclone. *** Adam Fells / Geomancer. Replaces Magnum / Sandman. *** Ramsay Norton / The Water. Replaces Hydron / Hydro-Man. *** Joseph Monteleone / Tarpit. Replaces Hellfire / Molten Man. ** Tony Woodward. Replaces Eugene "Flash" Thompson. ** Gordon Godfrey. Replaces John Jameson / J. Jonah Jameson. * Locations: There are many, but none are changed. * Objects: ** GIDEON 2.0 Glasses. Replaces the EDITH Glasses. * Other Info: ** Flash: A Thousand Miles Away concludes the 23-film epic known as The Darkness Saga. Phase 4 Black Canary * Summary: TBA * Characters: ** Dinah Drake / Black Canary. ** Sara Drake-Lance / White Canary. Replaces Yelena Benova. ** TBA. Replaces Alexi Shostakov / Red Guardian. ** Slade Wilson / Deathstroke. Replaces Tony Masters / Taskmaster. ** Wade Eiling. * Locations: ** Russia. * Objects: TBA * Other Info: TBA Steel and the Guardian (tv) * Summary: TBA * Characters: ** John Irons / Superman. ** Jimmy Olsen / Guardian. ** Nate Heywood / Citizen Steel. ** Lex Luthor. * Locations: TBA * Objects: TBA * Other Info: TBA New Gods * Summary: TBA * Characters: TBA * Locations: TBA * Objects: TBA * Other Info: TBA Talia al Ghul and the Tale of the League of Shadows * Summary: TBA * Characters: ** Talia al Ghul. Replaces Shang-Chi. ** Ra's al Ghul. Replaces the Mandarin. ** League of Shadows. * Locations: TBA * Objects: TBA * Other Info: TBA HawkTornado (tv) * Summary: TBA * Characters: ** Kendra Saunders / Hawkgirl. ** John Smith / Red Tornado. * Locations: TBA * Objects: TBA * Other Info: TBA Zatanna in the Planes of Peril * Summary: TBA * Characters: ** Zatanna Zatara. ** Kendra Saunders / Hawkgirl. ** Bobo / Detective Chimp. ** Felix Faust. * Locations: ** House of Mystery. * Objects: TBA * Other Info: TBA Circe (tv) * Summary: TBA * Characters: ** Circe. * Locations: TBA * Objects: TBA * Other Info: TBA Elseworlds (tv) * Summary: TBA * Characters: ** Mar Novu / The Monitor. Replaces Uatu / The Watcher. * Locations: TBA * Objects: TBA * Other Info: TBA Green Arrow (tv) * Summary: TBA * Characters: ** Oliver Queen / Green Arrow. ** Mia Dearden / Green Arrow II. * Locations: TBA * Objects: TBA * Other Info: TBA Wonder Woman: Love and Death * Summary: TBA * Characters: ** Diana Prince / Wonder Woman. ** Steve Trevor / Wonder Man. ** Artemis. * Locations: ** New Themyscira. * Objects: TBA * Other Info: TBA The Question (tv) * Summary: TBA * Characters: ** Vic Sage / The Question. Replaces Marc Spector / Moon Knight. * Locations: TBA * Objects: TBA * Other Info: TBA Halo (tv) * Summary: TBA * Characters: ** Gabrielle Daou / Halo. Replaces Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel. * Locations: TBA * Objects: TBA * Other Info: TBA Mary Marvel (tv) * Summary: TBA * Characters: ** Mary Bromfield / Mary Marvel. Replaces Jennifer Walters / She-Hulk. * Locations: TBA * Objects: TBA * Other Info: TBA Phase 5 Vixen II Constantine Untitled Green Lantern sequel Challengers of the Unknown Doom Patrol Album 3 Untitled Atom sequel Justice Society Untitled Justice League sequel Trivia * All summaries are taken from TVtropes, though IMDB was originally considered. * None of the TV shows that take place in the MCU are translated over. The only exceptions include the ones officially part of Phase 4 and Phase 5. ** However, you can adapt the MCU TV shows for the DCCU DLC. Category:ShadeTheNarwhal Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Universe Category:Universes Category:Cinematic Universes Category:Shared Universes Category:Shade's Cinematic Universes